So, there's me on the floor
by pollyrockett
Summary: If you've read confessions of georgia nicholson, you'll recognise the style. Basically this is my version for Ginny in her sixth year in Hogwarts. She's split with Harry and she just wants to have fun, and there's a whole lot of fun to be had at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

September 5th

8.30

First day back at good old Hogwarts. Got to King's Cross, got on the train and then... sat down where there wasn't a chair.

8. 36

Oh yeah. First day back and I've already made a fool of myself. And guess whom it was in front of. You guessed it, the one I've been obsessing about all summer, Mr. Malfoy. It's weird, since he turned up at the Order's headquarters, renouncing his ways; he's been in something of golden light. Well not actually, I can imagine that would get quite annoying for him, probably get quite hot or something. Anyway, since he turned all good, even though stupid Ron and Harry don't believe it, I've found myself staring at him constantly. Actually, he probably thinks I've got an eye problem. I have to keep saying that my contact lenses are itching. The thing is, I don't even wear glasses. Ah well.

Anyhoo, there I was sprawled right out in front of him, I must have looked a state. I mean, it's early morning, my eyes are puffy and I just fell over, I'm not going to look my best. Malfoy just smiled at me and offered me his hand. I tried to muster up all my sexiness, not that easy in my position, and look at him from under my eyelashes. They say in all Hermione's muggle magazines that this is the way to attract a boy. Well, these muggles, even though they can't do magic, they must be skilled at their old eyes. This is impossible to do! I looked in the mirror in the loos after this all happened to see what this looked like and I looked like I was off my face. Not attractive, I can assure you. So, there's me on the floor, looking up from my eyelashes trying to be sexy, and HE bursts out laughing, says I'm one crazy little weasley and just walks off. Leaving me on the floor, with all these giggling stupid third year girls staring at me. The cheek of it. I got up, put on this stupid giggle and ran off to the loos, which is where I am now.

8.38

Great start to the new school year. Excellent.

4.15

Off the train, and I didn't fall over. Whoo! Things are going my way. Although, I shouldn't speak to soon, I'm starting to get worryingly clumsy. Oh well, Ron will probably think I'm pregnant or something. It's stupid really, the way Ron goes on about it he probably thinks that I'm at orgies every weekend and I've had twelve abortions. Stupid boy. But I do admit I did go out with a good few guys a year ago, but I mean I was going through _THAT_ stage, trying it out you know. When I find that right one I'll settle down. Although I thought the one was Harry, well we're all wrong about the first time, aren't we?

As we got off the carriages I noticed Malfoy across the crowd. He was looking pretty good. The summer of relaxation had given him a complete new complexion. His silver eyes were now set against a fresher, healthier, sun-kissed face. I could see that I wasn't the only one to think this, everyone, well the girls, were all looking at him whispering. Maybe this was just because he had dramatically changed sides. But then again, he was looking good.

I bumped into him as we went into the great hall, I mumbled 'Hi', and I still felt awkward after the fiasco on the train. He smiled but didn't say anything. I would have thought that he would say something; we did spend the whole summer under the same roof. Although, thinking about it now, we didn't really speak. I, mainly, just stared at him and he looked unnerved most of the time. Hmm.

4.45

Got into the dorm and found that I was sharing with Hermione. I didn't realise that once you got into sixth year you started to share with the seventh years. This could be fun.

Hermione had bagged the two beds next to the fire.

'Good work, Herms. How was your last two weeks of the summer?'

Hermione had stayed with us for the majority of the summer, but for the last two weeks she had gone on holiday with her parents to Spain. She looked tanned and had a little smile playing around her mouth.

'Did you meet someone?' I asked this eagerly, because, come on, it's Hermione.

'Well...Sort of..I mean, Well no...I mean..Yes...Kind of.'

God, she was annoying. I tell her everything, but with her it's like getting pizza from a fat man..Hmmmm pizza.

Anyway, I sort of shouted at Hermione to stop being annoying. She glared at me, so I just stared at her bushy hair. She hates that, old bushy does. Hahahaha, God I'm hilarious.

'Oh all right. Yes I met some. It was a holiday fling... Don't tell Ron'

I was shocked at this last bit. I didn't think that there was anything happening between my dear old brother and bushy. But then again there was that drunken fumble at Harry's birthday party...Ahem...one of many. Never mind.

'Yeah okay, I promise. Was he cute? Was he a muggle? You going to keep in touch?'

'Well, I have his email,' I stared blankly, 'Well, it's like owls but not. Anyway, I might. I just don't know what's happening between Ron and me. I mean, we did kind of get together over the summer. But then I went away and it sort of fizzled out. But now we're back at school, oh I don't know..what do you think Ginny?'

She didn't wait for me to answer..

' Maybe I should just, you know, talk to him about it. But then it's Ron, I mean...

I drifted off at this point; she was facing the window so it was safe to close my eyes.

4.58

She's still talking about it.

8.30

Bushy, FINALLY, stopped talking about old Ronniekins and her and we made it down to dinner. We sat down next to Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Things were still a bit awkward between Harry and me. Things didn't really end that well. He kind of cheated on me with Cho, when they went to this quidditch match. He stupidly told me and I yelled at him. He yelled at me saying it was nothing. Well, I can tell you it wasn't nothing. Oh no, it was something! We said polite 'Hello's' to each other then carried on ignoring each other. It worked well. Ron and Hermione were also acting really weird with each other. I couldn't be bothered with Bushy so I just talked with Dean, Seamus and Neville throughout the whole meal. They're lovely boys.

Dinner got a bit boring, so I kept stealing glances at Malfoy. He was over at old Slytherin table, but he seemed really subdued. Obviously this was because everyone he was sitting with was on the other side except for him and Blaize, who was also looking pretty damn good. I waved over to him and smiled. He gave me a little smile back, Blaize waved too, flashing his extremely straight white teeth. Herms is always going on about them, she says because her parents are dentists, but I don't really get what they are so I just think it's because she likes him. Oooh, Ron would hate that too. What a tangled web we weave, hey?

Anyway, as we got up from dinner, Blaize came over. I don't really know him that well except that with Malfoy they had both pretty much been with every girl in Slytherin and had eyes set on the whole school. Great. Apparently he was just coming over to say Hi, except all he said Hi to was my chest. I mean they had grown over the summer; I had gone on this pill thing that Hermione had recommended because I was being 'with' Harry quite regularly. Anyway, they had made some changes to my, ahem, assets. Hermione swears they're not magic though. Muggle women must be massive there. So, Blaize came over, asked me to go to the next hogsmeade, had one good last look of my chest and then walked off.

10.56

I whispered what had happened to Hermione. She said I should just go, and forget about Harry. But I think I still have feelings for Harry, but then Malfoy always keeps popping up. Oh I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

September 9th

10.40

Sitting in the back of Binn's class bored like no person has been bored before. Seriously. I'm not even joking. How is he even talking this rubbish, surely he knows it's just pure dullness? Anyway, not much has happened since the first day back. Although, Blaize does keep giving me looks when i pass him in the corridor. I don't know whether I want to go to Hogsmeade with him. The weird thing is, is Malfoy seems really distant with me at the moment. I don't know if it's to do with Blaize or what, but he hardly says 'Hi' to me anymore. Scratch that because la di da da, I don't care. Nope, not at all. Well... Oh never mind.

Me and Luna have just started up a mammoth game of noughts and crosses...Oh she is going down.

10.41

Luna just won. I think I just lost the will to live.

10.43

It's hangman now, i'm so good at words.

10.45

I just hit Luna for winning. She's now ignoring me so I'm flicking pieces of quill at her. God the maturity.

12.34

At lunch and Luna seems to be still ignoring me. I can only see this as a plus as she's not telling me something like Harry only cheated on me with Cho because he was under order by the Ministries SnafflePaps...whatever the hell they are. I mean Luna is sweet and all, but she does talk some absolute nonsense.

Sat down with Hermione. Her and Ron seem to be just friends at the moment, but I keep seeing sly glances between the two. I'm not usually that interested but as absolutely NOTHING is going on with my life at the moment it seems this is the only entertainment. Only problem is that Ron moves at the rate of a snail when it's to do with anything relationshippy. It's actually amazing he ever got it together with Lavender, although that was only to spite me. Which is a bit weird because I'm his sister. Hmm.

12.50

Blaize cornered me after lunch and asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him tomorrow at four. He walked off before I could reply, but obviously not before he had a good look at my chest. Hmm, nice. I have to admit Blaize is pretty good looking. He's got the perfect complexion. I know all the girls fancy him, well except for Luna who doesn't seem to be interested in boys. Ooh, she might be a lesbian.

11.55

In bed. Thinking about Luna, but not in a lesbian way. What if she is one, maybe she fancies me. Experimentation is all well and good but... Anyway I don't even know what lesbians do. What do they do, I mean they don't have like..things to go in things, naturally.

12.15

I've freaked myself imagaining what they do...

September 10th

9.40

Ended up not going to sleep for absolutely ages because I was scared that Luna would come out to me do then ended up waking up really late this morning. I was woken up with Hermione looming over me, and because I had freaked myself out about lesbians and wondering what they do I thought she was leaning over to kiss me so I punched her in the eye. Haha, luckily her hair is so bushy it probably covers it. Oops, no, well she was a tad annoyed, but I flounced off to Transfiguration before she could yell me. I'm fast when I want to be.

All in all, it wasn't the best start to the morning, I ended up getting detention from old McGonnagal for being ten minutes late even though I had this really good elaborate story all ready to go about me saving some first years life, or something. She didn't really believe me. Anyhoo, turns out I have detention on Friday night. Whoo! Actually, I'm not that fussed because weekends are pretty boring around here, we really need a good party or something. Hmm, might do something about that for Saturday. Although, by then I might get another detention, I mean I am writing this as McGonnagal is telling us something about transfiguring. Ooh, better put it away.

12.15

Lunchtime! Sat down with Dean and Neville. Dean and me are really good at the moment, apparently (meaning I heard it from Lavender) Dean is trying to get with Parvati, so I decided to slyly say something to him about it. Then, because I was still scared about Luna's questionable lesbionism, I then mentioned to Neville that Luna likes him. Not strictly true, but how can you tell with Luna. That's what I do for entertainent.

3.50

Ten minutes away from meeting Blaize. Actually, thinking about it, I don't know where he said he'd meet me. Didn't really matter as Draco just came up to me mumbled something like 'Entrance Hall, Blaize, erm bye'. It was really weird hearing this from Draco, hearing from the guy I kinda like, where to meet his best friend, who I also kinda like. I looked in his eyes as he turned away, he seemed a little hurt, embarrassed and apolagetic. And I have no idea why.

9.25

Just got back from being with Blaize. As it was still pretty warm for September, we just sat out by the lake for most of it. Blaize is suprisingly interesting, after the obligatory look at the old chest. He's also pretty funny and I was in such giggles, I snorted twice. Twice. He just laughed at me, and then took me completely by surprise and kissed me. It was lovely, I have to admit. Blaize is seriously good at the kissing thing, Indeed. But I couldn't help, while he was kissing me, worrying about Draco and how he looked earlier. And then to my horror, I started to worry about Harry. At that point I had to stop right there. I apolagised to Blaize, who familiarly looked hurt, embarrassed, however I was apolagetic.

I ran back to the common room, started to climb through the hole when something grabbed my arm. I turned around, it was Blaize. He asked if I was okay, I just nodded like one of those nodding dogs and tried to turn away. For some stupid and silly reason I was feeling really tearful and I knew if Blaize began to hug me, I'd lose control of my emotions, and eithe say something or do something I'd regret. Blaize looked at me, sighed, ruffled my hair, and said see you tomorrow and we'll discuss Hogsmeade. I bloody hate being a girl, a teenager and being generally me.

11.30

I stupidly cried myself to sleep. Hermione definately heard me, but thankfully she ignored me. I think it's that I'm worried about Draco. And being with Blaize today was really nice. The thing that's really annoying me is Harry, I don't want to like him any more.

12.05

I might go for Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

12.05

I might go for Luna.

September 11th

9.00

All thoughts of Luna aside, I had bigger fish to fry today. The fish being this problem I have of thinking about other guys (not in a slutty way, in a caring way) when I'm supposed to be focusing on Blaize or is it Malfoy. Right, Ginny, sort yourself out. What do you want, I cant believe that it's only the second week of the year, and I have got myself into a stupid and all together silly situation that should have taken any normal person months to create, well done you!

When I was going out with Dean, I found I could talk to him about anything, he really was one of the nicest guys. Oh don't worry, Dean isn't being added to the screwed up equation of ginny's stupid heart. It's just that I think he could really help me out in this situtation. Seriously, I don't think it would be awkward, cause he likes Parvati now, it wiill be all good. So I guess I gotta go and find him- It's DeanQuest (Harry doesn't have all the fun adventures).

So DeanQuest has started, where to go, where to look, who to trust etc. Oh he's just over there...

(I swear Harry makes a much bigger deal of these quests/missions he keeps going on, turns out they're really easy hahaha...no, I'm not bitter...At all.)

'Hey Dean, can we talk?' It's funny how when you actually say you want to talk to guys they get quite scared, despite at the time of saying can we talk, you are, in fact already talking.

Yeah, course Gin, What's going on?' Dean smiled at me, and patted the seat next to him, so I sat down, sighed...and then it all came out. Seriously, the way I was blathering, and not making any sense, I was starting to sound like Hermione.

'Right, Basically, Harry dumped me, cheated on me, and I hate him, however now it has become clear to me that I actually still have major feelings for him. But then, Malfoy joined us over the summer, and I felt like I got to know him more, and well maybe, probably like him now. But then Blaize, who is super good looking, asked me out and he is really nice too, but whenever I spend time with him, I think about Malfoy and Harry, and I suppose it's really screwing me up. But it's only the beginning of the year, I'm in a huge mess and I can't talk to Hermione, because she is all about Ron at the moment, though I swear she also fancies Blaize, but is best friends with Harry, who has been a complete shit to me, won't talk to me, but I don't know if I want to talk to him. But I really like Malfoy, and then Blaize popped up. Dean, help.'

He looked quite taken aback.

'Well...Gin...I guess...Well I suppose you've got to...Ah Gin, sweetie, I have no idea'

Not really the answer I was going for Dean. Thanks.

'Okay...Right' I got up, and turned towards the entrance hall.

'Wait, Gin. I have no idea, but I really want to help you. I've got charms in a minute, but I think I've got a free later, probably about two, if you meet me in the courtyard. I probably won't have any ides, but we can talk it out, Okay?'

'Dean, that's brilliant. Your a girls best friend, you know that right' I said, causing sniggers from Seamus and Neville an a whole bunch of sixth year girls.

'Thanks, I guess. But, seeing as you said that quite loud just now, can you tell all your girly mates that I am, actually, incredibly macho and manly, please'

I giggled, nodded, and watched Dean run off to charms.

I walked out of the great hall, feeling a little better, and right into Malfoy and Blaize.

'Hi' Malfoy and I mumbled to each other. However, Blaize went to extremecity. He put his arms around me, kissed me, and said see you later, a bit too audibly.

After trying to say see you later to Blaize in an incredibly casual manner, I turned to Malfoy, who just shrugged at me and walked off. What the hell was that all about?! Blaize took it as Malfoy's permission to continue to ravish me in the corridor, and kissed me again. It was really nice, but utterly confusing. Afterwards (I was left stunned in the corridor) I looked up to see Harry, just staring at me, I didn't want to say anything to him at all, so I ran off, looked back and saw Blaize give the biggest wink to Harry. SERIOUSLY BLAIZE, REALLY?

2.00

Got through the rest of the day, and met Dean in the courtyard.

'Hey stranger' He said looking up ' You sure you want to be seen with _another_ boy today?'

'Shut up. It's not my fault about Blaize.'

'Yeah I know. Funny how all three of your messes were in the same place, watching what's going on. With the exception of Blaize, he was right there'

'You saw?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Why did he have to do that. I mean in a totally normal situation it would have been the most romantic thing in the world. But then to give the hugest wink to Harry afterwards, he know's our history'

'Maybe it's sorted out the Blaize problem. Good excuse to end it with him'

'Well nothings really started. And I don't want to'

'Ginny, I'm afraid you cannot just simply have everything. I know Harry screwed you over, but I think Blaize and Malfoy genuinely like you. And, yeah I think Harry does to, though he's started speaking to Cho again.'

'Cho, since when?'

'Since the wink'

'She can have him. I may have feelings for him, a bit, still. But I'm gonna put those to the side. No, not to the side, out of my mind. Okay thats one down. Hopefully'

'Two to go, who's gonna it be?'

'For now, Blaize. Malfoy hasn't done anything to show he wants me,'

'For now?'

'Shut up. Dean, I miss our talks. I was thinking the other day, what if Luna is a lesbian?'

'Ginny, come on, you've just taken Harry out of the running, why put another in?' Dean grinned, and mumbled something like 'Be fun to watch'

I ignored him.

One down, two to go. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

September 15th

Haven't written in a while, let's pretend it's been because I've been super busy and brilliant. Been on a couple of dates with Blaize, Hogsmeade once and a few just round the castle. I think we're a couple now. I mean it hasn't been officially spoken of between us, but i think that's what's going on. Well it better be.

I've noticed that mr. Malfoy continues to make himself scarce everytime I see blaize, well I guess he does, maybe he doesn't exist anymore, maybe I made him up, maybe I made it all up. Maybe this isn't real...Well obviously no one as extremely beautiful as me can exist in real life, I'd make girls cry and boys swoon. Yes, boys would swoon, as I walked. No, as I glided... Yes all hail Queen Ginny...yes...all hail...Queen...

Where was I, I was just eating this sweet that George and Fred sent...me...Oh wait a minute they did say something to me about they're new even more deluded day dream quills, oh I was enjoying that. Okay, back to some kind of reality...

So the reality is that Harry keeps talking ever so loudly about plans that he and Cho have together whenever I happen to be in earshot. Yeah, Harry, though they just seems to be plans though, you never get out mate. However, everything is going hunky dory for me as Blaize is being the utmost gentleman and nicest boy since Dean. Well done him.

Since I've kind of sorted out my little problem with the boys, I feel things have to change. I shall stop wallowing in the self pity I felt and cheer up everyone else. God, I'm like Mother Teresa...Well I guess so from whatever Hermione's been going on about. Yes I feel we are both a like so...

I sidle up to Luna, and whisper 'I think we should have a party'

'A party?'

'Yes, don't you think? It will be really fun, nothing goes on at the weekends here, it's boring. We can invite loads of people. Though where to have it?'

'Neville knows about this room, where you get anything you want in there' Neville does, does he now.

'Neville, been talking to him recently?' I asked, coyly.

'Yeah. He tells me all about these plants. The names are all wrong, he calls them by the fake names. But it's interesting all the same.' Oh I bet they are...His plants...Hubba Hubba.

Okay I went for it, as close as I ever will be to finding out something, to be frank, has been plaguing me as much as the boy problem, perhaps more. Lezzy Lovegood does have quite a ring to it, however I can't really see the benefit over Loony Lovegood, as that has an even better ring to it, sometimes I have to stop myself from saying it.

'Luna, do you like Neville Longbottom. Do you like his long bottom?' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Here it is, is she a lesbian or is she not a lesbian...A question as old as time itself.

'Ginny! Yes. Yes I like Neville Longbottom'

'And his long bottom?'

She mumbled 'And his long bottom.'

To tell the god's honest truth, I was a little disappointed, it could have been so interesting. Just to see how that particular gem would unravel.

'Brilliant. We can invite him to our soiree. And this room can give you anything you want, and you want Neville, so he can be there. Perfect.'

I briefly wondered that if I walked into the room asking it who I wanted out of the previously discussed three who would be there. No, I'll leave it to Dean to sort out.

Mother Teresa herself would not organise a better party, I'm sure of it. Whatever she's famous for.

'So Luna, you hurry off to ask lovely Longbottom about this room, and I'll work on the guestlist'

5.00

Hermoine and I were in the dorm discussing the guestlist. Lavender Brown was packing away some clothes her mum had sent by owl that morning, and was trying to casually eavesdrop on our conversation. This meant she was actually leaning really far backwards, but intently looking forward, this combination meant that she lost her balence and promptly fell over.

Hermione glared at her, she's still a little sore from the Ron and Lavender show. I decided to keep up my saint-like beaviour.

'Lavender, clearly your dying to help out.'

'No I'm not' she lied.

'Whatever Lavender, come over here, tell us what we have to do, who we have to invite and what to wear'

'Thank god, I thought I was going to have to pay for the extendable ears that the Weasleys are selling. Okay girls, this is what we have to do...'

Oh. My. God. I've unleashed a party planning monster.

'Right girls we have to invite all the hot boys and all the hot girls. Also, we three also have to have in our heads who are targets are. What is our mission, our objective'

Mission? Objectives? I clearly had a lot to learn about parties, I was one of those civilians that thought they were quite simple. No, no, no, they take precision planning, targetting and execution of the objectives.

'So, Ginny obviously it's Blaize for you'

'What? Oh yeah, Blaize' Oops, I was thinking about Malfoy. He has to be invited.

'Lucky you, and Hermione?'

Hermione wanted to say Ron, but didn't want to let Lavender know.

'Oh I don't know, does there have to be a mission, a target?' She asked, quite timidly. The wrath of the party planning monster was nothing to joke about, I had already heard go absolutely mental at Parvati for wearing the wrong shoes with a set of dress robes. Well, Lavender did have a point, they were hideous.

'Yes Hermione. There always have to be a mission. For example last year, my mission was Ron Weasley. I targetted and made contact' well rather a lot of contact, hahahahaha.

'Well whose yours?' Seriously Hermione, you shouldn't grit your teeth when you're talking.

'Mine?' Lavender giggled. ' Justin Finch- Fletchley. He's rather posh, but incredibly cute don't you think?'

Well each to their own, but I nod. For I am Mother Ginny, nicest person in the world.

'Oh right. Well mine is...erm...it's...Malfoy'

What?

No, wait a minute, what? True I hadn't confided in Hermione about Malfoy, just Dean. But still, what?

'Oooooh Malfoy, nice choice Hermione. He is looking really good at the moment. He's got that tortured look, something sad around the eyes. And he has the most perfect eyes, and he is rather nicely built. You go girl!'

Shut up Lavender. One. I was not aware that 'You go girl!' was part of a normal, English vocabulary. and Two. I knew all these things about Malfoy before anyone, especially Bushy.

Oh yes, she is Bushy. I no longer care for she who was previously called Hermione, she shall now, and forever, be Bushy.

This was why Mother Teresa was so saint like. Bushy was not around then.

Fact.


	5. Chapter 5

September 18th

8.16pm

This is a first, really, but I'm in the library. My reasons for such an occurrence is two fold, one is to ignore Bushy who keeps trying to talk to me about Malfoy and two, well I actually really need to get some work done. No, seriously.

8.20pm

Wow, charms is really boring.

8.23pm

Its really chucking it down outside, which is making me feel better being all nice and warm by the fires in the library. Just saw a tiny little first year slip over in the courtyard and can't stop laughing. Seriously everytime I think about it, I start laughing here I go again...

8.25pm

Bahahahahahaha. She went FLYING and then Peeves threw some water balloons on her...and then she slipped over again...and then her friend came over to help her up and she fell too...oh my god I think I'm gonna pee...I couldn't even make this up...can't breathe can't breathe...

8.30pm

Managed to calm down somewhat, despite the occasional outburst but this charms homework really isn't being done. I've read the same paragraph a hundred times, I have no idea what it means. Luckily I brought the guestlist along that me and Bushy were working on before she became the girl formerly known as Hermione. If everyone came, it was shaping up to be quite a good time. I mean I hope everyone comes, they will won't they... I mean Blaize has to come, and sure he'll bring along Malfoy...speak of the devil...

'Hey' It was Malfoy.

'Hey' I said without looking up. Trying to play it cool, smooth Ginny.

He gestured towards the spare chair next to me. 'Can I sit down?'

'Yeah sure, go ahead' I shoved all my books, clearly unopened, to the other side of the table.

'Thanks' He pulled his books out of his bag but didn't say anything else.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. He was scribbling down notes, I was pretending to scribble down notes. It was odd, but kind of nice, we kept glancing at each other and then looking back down when the other was looking. I tried to concentrate on my old nemesis, the charms paragraph, but wow was Malfoy making me unnecesassarily nervous. I didn't want to be the first to say anything.

'This kind of reminds me of last summer at the Burrow'

'Why, because its so nice and sunny and warm in here?' I grinned at him.

'Ha ha. No, it reminds me of when we used to sit under that big tree in your orchard reading while the others played quidditch'

'I didn't read, I just sunbathed'

'True. I always found it weird that you hardly ever joined in with the quidditch'

'I did sometimes'

'Hardly ever, you hung back with me and Granger' Oh good, Bushy's entered the conversation, fanfreakingtastic.

I didn't want to have to tell him that I sat out quidditch so Malfoy didn't feel anymore left out when the others didn't ask him to play.

'I guess I didn't want to show up the others by how good I am' I laughed a little too loudly to cover up the lie, Malfoy looked at me curiously. Pince shushed me. Shush you.

'Yeah I guess.' Malfoy was looking at me, then he looked down. He turned his head to the side, seeming as if to gather his thoughts. 'Well, whether you meant to or not, it was nice you kept me company'

'Hermione and me' Go and shoot yourself in the foot then, Ginny.

'Yeah, you and Granger.' He turned over his parchment and started to write again. I guess that was the signal for the conversation to be over. Just one last thing...

'Did, er, did Blaize tell you about the party next week? Me and Luna are throwing it' For some weird reason I was speaking in a voice that was completely different to my normal one, go figure.

Malfoy seemed to notice this because he was looking at me oddly.

'Yeah, Blaize told me about it at dinner. Sounds cool I guess, who's going?' He guesses...seriously.

'Few gryffindors, few hufflepuffs, few ravenclaws...'

'And two slytherins' Malfoy interrupted me. He didn't look too enthused.

'Well I can't see any of the others wanting to come. Its going to be in the room of requirement, this weekend sometime'

I was expecting a different reaction from Malfoy, it kind of annoyed me so I started to pack up my things

'I'll let Blaize know and he can tell you...if you want to come'

'You're going back now?' He put out his hand to stop me picking up my last quill

'Yeah, all finished' I lied, in what I thought was a convincing manner. Malfoy looked down at my parchment, at the various doodles.

'No you're not' He laughed at me. Pretty sure it was an 'at laugh' not a 'with laugh'

'Maybe the doodles are the homework, maybe?' I was starting to raise my voice, that came from nowhere.

'Hey hey, calm down Weasley!' He reached down to grab the last quill. He twisted it in his hands while looking at me. He would not look away. Well then, neither would I. He wanted a staring competition (which on reflection, I don't think he did) he would get one. Except the image of that first year falling over popped into my head again. I literally laughed rather loudly right into his face.

'Ginny!' He actually looked a tad scared... Though he did use my first name...

'Sorry! Damn, I lost'

'Lost what?' He was starting to look annoyed, clearly he's not impressed with my maturity...as well...well no one is really.

'The staring competition, whoops Pince is coming over. Pretend to be helping me' He quickly pulled out another piece of parchment and started pointing at it 'so you flick your wand to the right and then the left while...is she gone?'

'Yeah, thanks. What will flicking my wand to the right and then left do?'

'Maybe make you less mental! Never a dull moment with you around Weasley'

'Would you have it any other way?' I joked, but then he turned all serious and quiet.

'No probably not' He looked away, no Malfoy, you wanted to look at me so please don't start ignoring me. 'I really do miss this summer' he said while still turned away.

'It wasn't anything special' It really wasn't, it was pretty rubbish actually because I broke up with Harry and he cheated on me and...stop it brain.

'Maybe not to you, but its the first time I ever had real fun...' He trailed off. 'I guess I miss hanging out with you...' Wait, what '...and Hermione of course' Was that some kind of recovery?

I tried to brush this over while reminding myself that I AM WITH BLAIZE.

'Well come to the party then, hang out with Hermione and, er, everyone' I made sure I didn't say me. 'Its funny, when you first arrived at headquarters all the way through that first week, I thought you didn't like any of us, you never said a word that week'

'What was I supposed to say? And of course I liked you' His hand covered mine 'Why wouldn't I like you' He was leaning in way too close, and wait, I was starting to lean in too. He seemed dazed, I felt like I was in a trance. Then we both came out of it at the same time, realised where we were, the oh so romantic library, (Well, Bushy seems to think so) and both leaned back. I was looking at him quizzically (well at least I think I was, I probably just looked off my face again).

'So yeah the party, let me know' He picked up all his stuff, shoved it into his bag, waved goodbye and practically ran out of the library.

Not quite sure what just happened, but I guess Malfoy's coming to the party.

11.30

Thinking about it now, lying in bed. (Don't read into that more than what is said) That got way too close. I think Malfoy needs a distraction, Bushy can be a distraction. I shall become all mother teresa like again and concede Malfoy to Bushy because this isn't fair on Blaize...at least not right now? (seriously Ginny...)

11.44

I should have gone for Luna.


End file.
